1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an L-shaped support shaft for a vehicle sun visor. It includes one short shaft arm which is rotatably supported in a bearing bracket adapted to be fastened to the body of the vehicle. It includes another, long shaft arm which forms the axis of swing of the sun visor body and is turnably mounted in a mounting housing arranged in the body of the sun visor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A support shaft of this type has traditionally been made from a solid steel bar. For some time, however, for reasons of weight and price reduction, a plastic material has been used for producing the support shaft and the support shaft has been developed as a plastic injection molding. Support shafts of plastic, however, have not proven absolutely suitable. In vehicles which are repainted, for example, the mounted sun visors ordinarily remain in their mounted position on the vehicle, particularly in their position of non-use, i.e. resting under initial stress against the ceiling of the vehicle. The plastic material can soften in the repainting kiln, which reaches temperature of about 80.degree. C. The detent position of the sun visor can turn against the ceiling, due to the initial stressing of the sun visor against the roof of the vehicle. Initial tension is lost by the change in position, causing the extremely unpleasant result that chatter noises can now occur.